


classic twist i think im falling for you

by spaceboinate



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based off the song Falling by Opia, Fluff, Literally I love their friendship, M/M, Main pairing is Bryden, Relationship Development, The Joshler is implied, Ty and Brendon are best frens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon has a massive crush on a kid at school, Tyler is an awesome matchmaker and Josh is a creepy kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	classic twist i think im falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift work for my friend Noah! I hope you like it, pal!! <3

"Bren, you've gone on about him every time you've come around the past two weeks, which has been everyday. Can I at least get my homework done?" Tyler whined, sitting in his desk chair and facing his bed, with the one and only Brendon Urie laying on it face down.   
  
Brendon raised his head, huffing and rolling his eyes. "Literally no one in our class does their fucking homework Ty, and as my best bro you're morally obligated to hear about me and my issues with this, or anything really!" he said, raising his hands dramatically and sitting himself up. "Besides, Tyler Joseph, I need your help! You've gotten Hayley and Ashley together, plus you set up those couples two years ago too."  
  
"They didn't stay together for long-"   
  
"So you can help me," Brendon finished, his eyes lighting up and apparently having ignored Tyler's statement.  
  
Tyler let out a huff, puffing his cheeks out. "I have homework to do, Urie. Unlike you, I cant afford to let mum's efforts go to waste," he said, frowning a bit at the end. Brendon heard the sadness in his voice, and stayed quiet. He knew he'd have to go soon, so that Tyler could do his 500 shots in time for dinner, but he had one final thing.   
  
"Alright, we'll leave it until tomorrow, but..." he trailed off, grabbing Tyler's ukulele from under his bed and holding it out. "Play something for me?" he asked. He knew how music had an effect on the other boy's mind, how it kept him happy. He wished he could do more to help convince Tyler's parents to let him focus on music, but there was nothing he could do.   
  
The other boy bit his lip, before a smile appeared on his face and he took the ukulele, holding it in a more comfortable position. "What should I play?"   
  
"Anything, Ty. All your stuff's good."   
  
Tyler gave him a big grin, before strumming and starting to play. 

* * *

"...-he thing I dont understand is why does he catch your attention? You've never been head over heels like this for anyone, not even me," Tyler said, reading his book while walking alongside Brendon through the school hallways. Brendon learned early on that Tyler was good at multi-tasking. The kid could walk, read and talk at the same time and at first it scared Brendon, but now he was used to it. 

  
Brendon rolled his eyes. "Because I realised that you're more of a brother than a boyfriend. Besides, someone else likes you. You just don't see it," he said. Tyler had no idea about the boy in their class that was always watching him. For a matchmaker, the kid could be incredibly oblivious to things when they concerned him. "And have you  _seen him_? He's hot as hell and he's kind and- shit, I'm so gay for him."   
  
"You're gay for everything."   
  
"Shut the fuck up Joseph. Now, you need to help me. If you do, I'll become your basketball practise buddy for two weeks."   
  
Tyler stopped, pausing to consider the sentence. He could run the other boy around for two weeks, plus he wouldn't have to deal with Zack or Jay during practise hours. "... Alright, Urie, you have a deal." he said, hearing Brendon cheer beside him. "But!" he said suddenly, turning to the taller one with a stern look on his face. "Do not, heck up this opportunity. Yes, you need my help but you have to play your part too." he said, before walking off to class.   
  
Brendon stood there, blinking for a minute before calling after him "You can say the word fuck, Typo!"  
  


* * *

Brendon stood outside the school library, waiting for Ryan to walk out. Tyler had gone in before to go get him, having thrust a note into Brendon's hands with what to say written on it. They had gone over it numerous times, Tyler could be scarily strict when he wanted to be.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened, and Ryan Ross stood in the doorway, before moving out and closing the door. "Brendon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy in front of him.   
  
"Hey, so.." he trailed off, biting his lip. Running a hand through his hair, he managed to get his face back into a confident grin, though could feel his hands shaking. "So, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me? I've been told my dates are unforgettable."  
  
Ryan blinked, staring at him for a moment before smiling. "A date? Sure. But you're organising and paying for it." he said, writing down his number before handing it to Brendon and walking off, while Brendon fist-pumped the air.   
  


* * *

"Ty, what do I wear?"   
  
Tyler sighed, letting his pen rest on his paper before turning to Brendon, who was currently sorting through outfits. "Bren, I came over to do my homework because Zack had his friends over. Why do you need my help anyways? Your style is good."   
  
He yelped when he felt Brendon grab his shoulders, shaking him. Tyler was as skinny as a twig and as small as a pencil compared to Brendon, so the taller boy could shake him easily. "Because your aesthetic is so much better than mine! You may as well be gay with me, your style is amazing."   
  
Rolling his eyes, he hit Brendon's hand away before stretching, making his way over to Brendon's closet. "Alright.. It's movies and a dinner yeah? Classy. Lets see..." he hummed in thought, before chucking a pair of skinny jeans and a plaid jacket onto the bed, followed by a black tee. "Alright. And I think those black ones will match too," he said, gesturing to the shoes Brendon was already wearing.   
  
Brendon grinned, pulling the shorter one into a big hug, then let go. "Bless you, Typo. You're the best!"   
  
Tyler shrugged a bit, smiling at him. "Anything for a friend." 

* * *

When Brendon called him that night, excited and happy and almost squealing - Tyler knew he had done his job. And if, for the next week, Brendon seemed more exhausted than usual, none of their friends pointed it out.   
  
As for the boy crushing on Tyler? A year later and they were dating, having built up an inseparable bond. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now accepting requests and story swaps! If you want to do a story swap you can find me on tumblr under ragequitcancer, same with requests! 
> 
> **something to note is the nickname 'typo' is a nickname given to me as I make a lot of typos and my name is Tyler too. 
> 
> ***I'm also sorry if they're ooc


End file.
